We shall study the role of nuclear genes in the membrane assembly of the mitochondrial F1-ATPase (F1). We propose to map the relative position of the nuclear structural genes for F1 by biochemical analysis of the enzyme subuints from specific inhibitor resistant mutants. We shall investigate the structural feature(s) of these nuclear gene products of F1 which determine its segregation to the organelle and vectorial secretion. This will be performed by slab gel autoradiographic, immunological and fingerprint analysis of in vitro translation products of the F1 from RNA of wild type and assembly defective yeast strains. We shall analyze the carbohydrate composition of the major F1 subunits and carbohydrate labeled F1 immunoprecipitates by paper chromatography and autoradiography of acid hydrolysates. In vivo and in vitro labeling of mitochondrial membranes will be used to examine the mechanism of F1 glycosylation in its biogenesis.